148571-morning-coffee-1229-anything-good-edition
Content ---- ---- You sure that isn't just the default state of the forums? :p I haven't touched dailies in weeks. I'm just bored of them and I have 'enough money' for Housing, which isn't an activity that requires maintenance in any way anymore. Even then I left most of my plugs deactivated Back in the Day. Haven't touched the Winterfest dailies or the Mall-in-the-Sky, either, since I'm not interested in any of the decor. Everything you can buy with Cold Cash is too specific of Winterfest, limiting its utility once the whole thing is over. Meanwhile, the drop rates for the actual decor I want (all the snowy things!) is not good enough for me to want to actually run through the instance. Takes a bit too long...which is not the real problem: the real problem is that, most of the time, I end up with one or two pieces that I could have bought from the vendor. And there's been two times in which I got the lazy reskin of the 'winter' hat you can find in the Shady Dealer. Thus, instead I used a significant chunk of Winterfest to make a snowy skyplot on an alt. Snowy skyplots are good, right? | |} ---- ---- I haven't even looked at housing as I know where my skill set falls at and housing is not one of them. Anything that I attempted would look like a dogs dinner compared to some of the amazing ones I have come across in my time in Nexus, so I shall leave that to the experts. I don't know how people manage to create what they have done and the amount of time and money that must have been spent it is not something I could see myself doing. So I shall stick to beating things up as that is where my forte is at. | |} ---- ---- I know how you feel I do 3rd Line Support and when I get home I just wan't to relax but I always get that one relation who keeps breaking things and im on with them trying to get it sorted and it feels like ive just done overtime in the office. I also find it amusing when you get chatting to someone and they ask what you work as and you mention your in IT Support the next thing out there mouth is normally "oh you might be able to help as ive got an issue with my computer in the house". So I can see where you are coming from when you have spent your entire day designing stuff to suddenly coming home diving in game and then having to design stuff. I wouldn't be able to do that either. Edited December 29, 2015 by Scarran | |} ---- ---- ---- From my perspective, that would be seeing more and more folks out and about in-game, even in the "off hours" and, in general, more folks talking about and taking a dive into housing. I realize that that aspect of the game remains intimidating/overwhelming/too time-consuming for many and that it isn't for everyone, but I enjoy seeing the housing zone chat light up with chatter about actual housing advice, brainstorming and feedback, etc. For my part, I'm steadily keeping on with the housing streaming. This past month has been fun in sticking with a particular theme (that being winter) for all of broadcasts. We put together all manner of winter-themed decor, in the hopes to inspire others in their efforts to decorate their own homes, from an igloo to holiday trees, to ice fishing, think we've touched on just about everything. Today we tackled a "traditional" log cabin. Nothing fancy, just a mini-project (as are many of the things I stream), but I liked how it has turned out so far. For those struggling with housing, best advice I can give is, don't let what others are doing discourage you from your own forms of expression, be patient....housing is not a sprint, it's a marathon and lastly, but not leastly, keep it fun. If you feel like it is work, that's a sign to step away and do something else. Housing shouldn't be a stress or strain, but an enjoyable creative outlet. :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- 1. Welcome aboard, Captain. 2. Coffee is right here, almost every day. Some days/topics see a lot of traffic, some days, not so much. This whole week has been kind of slow, but it'll pick up again after the holidays. | |} ----